spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Gonna Say Goodbye
'''Never Gonna Say Goodbye '''is an episode for SpongeBob SquarePants v2.0. Transcript I got up off my hands and knees, dusting the dirt away from my pants as I gazed at the little tombstone before me. Both my best friends in the whole sea, Patrick and Sandy stood beside me with a hand on my shoulder. My eyes became misty as I placed some flowers down next to Gary's favorite chew toy, along with a special framed photo of us that was taken the day we first met. He was only a sweet little baby snail then, and I was feeding him his very own baby bottle in my mother's rocking chair. His eyes twinkled bright as he gazed up into mine while he laid there in my arms, snuggled up in my old baby blanket. Whenever I think back on that precious memory, or stare at his baby photo now, it makes me wanna die inside. I may had only been a young boy, but I still remember that like it was yesterday. What happened? Why am I here? Well, unfortunately, his time finally ran out. Gary's actually been rather ill for quite some time now, the doctors said he didn't have much time left. So once he had fallen peacefully asleep in my arms the night after the big party everyone had thrown me after getting my drivers license (yes, finally!) I knew in my heart that it was a sleep he would never wake up from. I promised myself that I wouldn't shed a single tear, that I would stay strong for him no matter how hard things were at the moment. But I just couldn't hold them back any dang longer. However, unlike all those other times I've cried over the years, this time I just sobbed silently while I held him close. During his final hours, I wanted to spend what little time we had left together, and never let him out of my sight. Sandy told me that I should take him to the vet, but every time we tried to put him carefully inside the pet carrier, he simply refused. He didn't want to die on a table surrounded by doctors and their fancy equipment. No, Gary once told me that if he was gonna die someday from a sudden illness, then it would be in my arms inside the comfort of our own home. I still remembered that conversation too when he still had his pet collar… "SpongeBob, I need to tell you something important…" "Huh, what is it, Gare?" I asked him softly as I gently held him in my arms one night after a long day of hard work at the Krusty Krab. Being a fry cook sure is fun, but it can also be exhausting. Still, it's definitely a dream come true. "If I suddenly become very ill from old age one day, then I don't wanna be lying on a table surrounded by doctors and their fancy equipment. I'd rather be with you in the comfort of our own home." As he said those sudden sad words, my heart began sinking deeper into my chest at the feeling of losing him again. Only, this time he wouldn't come back like before. While I wanted to say something, I just couldn't find the words. It wasn't a day I was looking forward to, and I secretly feared it was coming with each passing sunrise and sunset. "I also want you to promise me that you'll continue carrying on with your life long after I'm gone. Don't ever let my passing stop you from doing the things you love, okay?" I slowly nodded before speaking: "O-okay, buddy. I promise. Listen, I'm really sorry about neglecting you during that stupid paddleball challenge, and also blaming Puffy Fluffy's naughtiness on you too. I should've been more understanding when you tried to warn me about how evil he was. Barnacles, how could I ever be so ignorant and stupid? Gary, you have every right to be mad at me right now. Oh, I'm a terrible pet owner." He shook his head with a forgiving smile. "It's alright, SpongeBob. We've both done many things in the past that we're not proud of. While we can't change the past, we can certainly learn from it and move on. Don't go beating yourself up over it. You're forgiven. By the way, you're not a terrible pet owner. In fact, you're the best I could ever have. Far better than the stinky or grumpy man. At least you know how to bathe me properly. I love you." I gave him a warm smile back, and hugged him tightly. You're welcome, Gary. I love you too. Adopting you into my family was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I may really love my job at the Krusty Krab, but I love you even more. You're more than just my beloved pet, you're my best friend. A true friend, who's always been there since the very beginning. No matter what happens between us now, we'll always remain best friends forever, right?" "Right, even in spirit we'll forever be the very best of friends. Thanks, SpongeBob. You're mine too." My mind soon drifted back to reality where I gazed back at my sweet little Gary's grave. Things were gonna be so different and lonely without him around the house. There will be no more long walks together, or hearing his sweet meows during feeding time or whenever he craved attention. No more giving me advice or his loyalty during bad days. The list went on and on. I was really gonna miss it all. Squidward had even admitted the day before he'd finally went on to live his life long dream as a musician that he was gonna miss Gary, me, and Patrick annoying him. However, I told him things have definitely changed since those days. I mean, I'm still a kid at heart, but I'm also becoming a little more mature. Do I regret annoying him so much in the past? Yes, I'll admit that I was young and stupid. It's like Gary said: while we can't change the past, we can certainly learn from it and move on. And I have. Besides, if I were to go back in time and change who I was, then I probably wouldn't be who I am now. Saying goodbye to one of your best friends in the whole world forever is just one of the hardest things you'll ever go through in life. Especially when that best friend is your beloved pet. Even though Gary's gone now, I know he will no longer be sick or in anymore pain. He's in a better place now, where he can roam free with all the other pets. One where he'll always be healthy and at peace. He lived a good long life. I'll always have the happiest memories of my dear old friend in my heart forever and always. I promised him I would carry on with my own life, and never let his death keep me from living it to it's fullest. That's a promise I'm always gonna keep. Sandy gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze while she stood beside me. After wiping away the fallen teardrops from my cheeks, she wrapped her scarf around my neck so I wouldn't get cold. Gary had also been right about me liking Sandy more than just as a friend. Heck, we even shared our very first kiss under the mistletoe during my Christmas party one year. It'll be a memory neither of us will ever forget. Something tells me Patrick had secretly stored the photo he'd taken of it inside his secret box. Typical Patrick. C'mon, Spongy. Let's get you home so you can get warm and some much needed rest. After a long sleepless night, you could surely use it. Plus, being out here in the cold isn't gonna help your throat any." No sooner had she spoken, a sudden coughing fit quickly emerged from within me. She made a good point. Ugh, my throat is killing me. I've been up most of the night dealing with a sore throat (probably from all the excitement I experienced during that party), and have been coughing like every five minutes. Boy, I thought having the suds was bad; It's pretty much the underwater version of the common cold we sponges get. Anyway, Mr. Krabs figured it would be best if I just took a few days off from my manager duties so I could pull myself together. He's such a good boss, even if he can be a bit of a cheapskate most of the time. But I know he still means well. He even said that he'll give me the restaurant once he finally retires. Wow! Gary would be so proud of me. Hard to believe I actually strangled the guy just because he wouldn't hire Squidward back over losing the first dime he ever made. Well, I was pretty fed up at the time. Still, anger is an emotion I rarely ever show due to my happy-go-lucky personality. "Then when you feel better, we could have some ice cream at Goofy Goober's. How does that sound, hero?" Patrick added with a little smile, while wrapping one arm around me. Just hearing him call me a hero made me smile. After all, I did save all of Bikini Bottom from world domination more than a few times with the help of my friends. What would our world do without us? Or without the Krabby Patty? "Y-you're right, Sandy. And I-I'd like that very much, old pal," I croaked before I gave him and Sandy the tightest hug I could muster. Another round of tears made their way down my face. "T-Thanks guys, I'm so lucky to have such great friends in my life. "I know our friendship had its ups and downs in the past, but I promise we'll always have your back for now on. Don't worry, SpongeBob. You won't have to go through this alone." Before we left the pet cemetery that chilly Sunday morning, I turned my attention back towards Gary's grave with a sad smile. My life won't be the same without him by my side, but I've learned that if I really did love him, than I would set him free. It's definitely gonna take some time to get use to, but at least I won't face it alone. "Farewell, dear old friend. Thanks for being the best pet a sponge could ever have. I'll never forget you. Rest well." Once I was feeling a little better a few days later, I began gathering up the rest of Gary's belongings to set up in my living room. There came a small knock on the door. Gently placing his baby photo down on one of the shelves, I went to answer it. There on my front door step was a little basket with this adorable baby blue snail inside. Beside it was an envelope, along with a little letter that read: Dear SpongeBob, We know just how much you've been missing your old pal Gary. So we've all decided to pitch in and get you this little guy from the animal shelter as a special thanks for being the greatest friend, fry cook/employee, and hero this town could ever have. Also, your little snail wouldn't want his owner sad and lonely. Like us, he would want you to be happy and move on. Get well soon, me boy. Your boss, Mr. Krabs P.S. Inside that envelope is your well deserved paycheck. Hey, I may still be a cheapskate, but I'm certainly not the greedy crab I once was. Once I'd finished reading the rather thoughtful note from my boss, I carefully picked up the baby snail before looking at the beautiful blue sky that covered our beloved underwater town. Now I knew it was a sure sign from Gary himself telling me that he really did want me to move on with life. He really would want me to be happy. Hugging my new best friend close towards my heart, I closed my eyes. Those freaking tears I'd thought were no more slid down my cheeks while I whispered softly into the calm ocean breeze: "Thank you, Gary." (As the screen zoomed out of SpongeBob’s pineapple, a song played.) Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, never gonna tell a lie, and hurt you. We knew each other, for so long... Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:JackHackers